mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Workshop/Extremely Terrible and Horrifying Stories
Extremely Terrible and Horrifying Stories is a fanfic written by RatherHomely. It features a nameless author whose plans to tell gory horror stories staring the ponies repeatedly fall through.__TOC__ Style The story is written in two distinct styles: one for the author character's stories, which are written in paragraphs narrated in third person, and one for the author's interactions with the characters, which is written as a transcript. Summary The story opens with a nameless human author introducing the reader to an anthology of horror stories similar to the fanfic "Cupcakes", promising that each of the Mane Six will play the part of a homicidal killer while remaining true to their characters. The first of these stories opens with Applejack knocking out Rainbow Dash by feeding her with a bad apple after the pegasus pegasus makes a rude remark about her apple orchard, which is dying in a drought. When Rainbow Dash comes to, Applejack begins to force-feed her a pile of apples, making her think Applejack is trying to feed her to death. However, Applejack clarifies that she is trying to make her feel better after eating the bad apple. As the two make up, the author interrupts the story and complains that Applejack did not gorily kill Rainbow Dash like he wrote. The two ponies point out multiple discrepancies in his story, including how out-of-character it would be for Applejack to kill her friends out of frustration with her work. The second story follows a similar scenario to the first, this time with Rarity locking Rainbow Dash in a room of mirrors after the latter insults her fashion sense. Rainbow Dash once again misunderstands her friend's motives, thinking Rarity wants to skin her and make a dress out of her coat until Rarity says she wants to model a dress after her. The reconciled friends then tell the disgruntled author that Rarity, like Applejack, would never kill her friends to make a dress, let alone get blood on herself. Rainbow Dash takes the role of the third story's villain, and promises to give the author the violence and gore he wants. In the story, Rainbow Dash suffers a humiliating loss in a race against Fluttershy, who goes to her house with Spike and Apple Bloom to cheer her up. Seeking revenge, Rainbow Dash forces the three to play a game "to the death" which, against the author's expectations, turns out to be a Mortal Kombat video game. The author assigns Fluttershy to be the villain of the fourth story, confident that she will snap and go on a rampage as she did in "The Best Night Ever". She does lose her temper after Rainbow Dash mistakes her platonic love for her as romantic love and rejects her, prompting Fluttershy to declare she will cut out her heart. This time Rainbow Dash expects that Fluttershy will not kill her, and discovers Fluttershy cutting a heart out of an art project made for her. At his wits' end, the author decides to remake "Cupcakes". Rainbow Dash refuses to be a part of it after playing the role of the victim three times, so the author replaces her with Rarity. Pinkie Pie makes multiple changes to the story, such as making nigau sei instead of cupcakes, strapping Rarity to large chocolate bars with licorice, and tickling her with feathers instead of mutilating her. Exasperated, the author shows Pinkie the original story to demonstrate how scary it is supposed to be. Pinkie instead laughs at it, pointing out how over-the-top the plot, characterizations, and violence are. Realizing that "Cupcakes" is not as scary as he remembers, the author leaves to sort out his thoughts. Rather than narrate his sixth and final story as he did the first five, the author lets the story run its course through an automatic narration, but not before running into Trixie and allowing her to wander his studio. The story features Twilight planning to lobotomize Pinkie into acting more logically, compelled by sudden thoughts that appear in her head. Twilight decides to experiment on Fluttershy and comes close to operating on her, consciously struggling against her thoughts demanding she proceed. The author returns from his break to find Trixie manipulating the narration and forcing Twilight to act out-of-character, and kicks her out of the studio. Spurned by Twilight, the author writes a letter to Princess Celestia saying he has learned to never expect gore to make for a good story. Characters Reception External links